


Take me away

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Nervousness, New Year's Eve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non avevano litigato per nessuna ragione in particolare. Semplicemente, si erano ritrovati ad essere nervosi nello stesso momento e nella stessa stanza, e come risultato avevano smesso di parlarsi da prima ancora di uscire di casa, continuando poi per tutto il concerto d’inizio anno e per tutto il resto della serata.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Take me away

**_~ Take me away ~_ **

Entrando in casa, Yuya tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Non credeva che ce l’avrebbero fatta davvero a tornare.

Ogni Capodanno per loro era sempre una maratona, ma per qualche ragione quell’anno gli era davvero sembrato non finire più.

Fra il concerto, la festa e la visita al tempio si era fatto più tardi del normale, e anche sfidare poi il traffico di Tokyo in taxi non era stata precisamente una passeggiata, tanto che ad un certo punto Yuri si era addormentato in macchina, la fronte poggiata contro il finestrino ed il respiro pesante.

Lo vide chiudersi la porta alle spalle, togliendosi silenziosamente il cappotto e abbandonandolo nell’ingresso, prima di superarlo e dirigersi verso il salotto, senza dire nemmeno una parola.

Yuya si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, irritato.

Lo sapeva, invece, per quale ragione quella serata gli era parsa non voler avere fine. Era la stessa ragione per cui provava il vago istinto di rimanere fermo lì, all’ingresso, senza dover raggiungere Yuri, senza doversi mettere a letto con lui, senza essere costretto a stargli vicino.

Ne aveva avuto abbastanza delle sue rimostranze quella sera.

Non avevano litigato per nessuna ragione in particolare. Semplicemente, si erano ritrovati ad essere nervosi nello stesso momento e nella stessa stanza, e come risultato avevano smesso di parlarsi da prima ancora di uscire di casa, continuando poi per tutto il concerto d’inizio anno e per tutto il resto della serata.

Yuya era stanco, ormai, e la sua mente era così affaticata che a malapena riusciva a ricordare di cosa avessero discusso. L’unica cosa di cui era certo era che quello era stato davvero il peggiore dei modi di cominciare l’anno.

Si rassegnò a raggiungere il più piccolo nell’altra stanza, e lo trovò in cucina intento a bere dell’acqua. Attese che avesse finito e che l’avesse rimessa a posto, senza chiedergli di lasciarla fuori per lui, non perdendosi il suo sguardo addosso quando la prese nuovamente dal frigo, bevendo direttamente dalla bottiglia.

“Potresti almeno usare un bicchiere.” gli fece notare, con tono neutro ed aria di disapprovazione. Yuya sospirò, scrollando le spalle e finendo di bere, fingendo di non averlo sentito.

“Hai intenzione di usare quel tono con me ancora per molto?”domandò, rimanendo fermo sulla soglia della cucina a guardarlo, mentre il più piccolo si mordeva un labbro.

“Non ti sto parlando con nessun tono particolare. Sono solo stanco.” si giustificò, scostandolo poi per passare e dirigendosi verso la camera da letto.

Yuya lo seguì ancora, sentendosi sempre peggio con il passare dei minuti.

Aveva bevuto alla festa, non troppo ma abbastanza per acuire quell’emicrania che ormai gli durava da ore, e che adesso era resa quasi insopportabile da quel discutere.

Entrato nella camera da letto si tolse velocemente i vestiti e indossò invece quelli per dormire, vedendo Yuri invece prendersi con sé e spostarsi verso il bagno.

“Vado a fare una doccia.” bofonchiò, chiudendosi violentemente la porta alle spalle, lasciando Yuya da solo nella stanza.

Sospirò, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e tenendo lo sguardo chino verso il basso, prima di passarsi le mani di fronte al viso, frustrato.

Non era mai stato il tipo da dare troppo peso a quello che faceva a capodanno, ma doveva ammettere che iniziare il nuovo anno in quel modo non lo faceva sentire del tutto a proprio agio.

E poi non gli sarebbe piaciuto andare a letto arrabbiato, né col pensiero che anche Yuri ce l’aveva con lui.

Mise allora da parte l’orgoglio e si tolse nuovamente i vestiti, dirigendosi a sua volta verso il bagno, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.

E dall’espressione sorpresa sul volto di Yuri quando aprì l’anta della doccia, doveva essere riuscito nel suo intento.

La sorpresa non durò che pochi secondi, prima che il più piccolo gli desse nuovamente le spalle, tornando a passarsi lo shampoo fra i capelli.

“Che cosa vuoi?” domandò, ancora poco incline ai rapporti civili, mentre Yuya si richiudeva l’anta alle spalle e si ritagliava il proprio spazio sotto l’acqua.

Ma c’era qualcos’altro nel suo tono oltre al fastidio per la presenza del fidanzato, e quest’ultimo da quella nota roca nella sua voce si chiese se non stesse piangendo. Era poco da lui, visto e considerato soprattutto il fatto che sembrava avercela a morte con il più grande, ma aveva come la sensazione di avere ragione

Senza dire una parola lo prese per i fianchi, attirandolo contro di sé e posandogli il mento sulla testa, sentendo il viso sporcarglisi con il sapone senza tuttavia darvi troppo peso.

“Mi dispiace, Yu.” mormorò, stringendolo contro di sé, lasciando che il proprio petto aderisse contro la schiena del più piccolo.

“Di cosa ti dispiace?” rispose prontamente questi, sciacquandosi velocemente le mani e divincolandosi dal suo abbraccio, continuando tuttavia a dargli le spalle.

Yuya lo prese delicatamente per un polso, forzando poi per costringerlo a voltarsi.

E scoprì di avere ragione, perché Yuri aveva gli occhi rossi e l’espressione tipica di chi stava piangendo, nonostante l’acqua della doccia rendesse impossibile stabilirlo con certezza.

Yuya lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che anche quella era una forma d’orgoglio, e che se fosse rimasto ancora da solo lo scrosciò dell’acqua avrebbe coperto il silenzio che stava cullando le sue lacrime, in modo tale che potesse fingere di non stare piangendo.

Si sentì in colpa per quelle lacrime, per quanto immaginasse che non fosse solo con lui che ce l’aveva Yuri, che fosse ancora nervoso e che la stanchezza avesse fatto la sua parte.

“Mi dispiace per qualsiasi cosa io abbia detto o fatto che possa averti fatto stare male. È stato un litigio stupido, Yuri, non ci roviniamo il primo dell’anno per questo.” gli disse, con tono quasi implorante, facendo un passo in avanti verso di lui e finendo del tutto sotto il getto dell’acqua, mentre l’altro era adesso all’asciutto.

Vedendolo rabbrividire per il contatto con l’aria della pelle bagnata lo attirò ancora una volta contro di sé, questa volta con un movimento più delicato, quasi temesse di essere respinto di nuovo; Chinen si lasciò andare contro di lui allora, sospirando.

“Lo so. Lo so che è stato un litigio inutile, io...” sospirò, storcendo il naso. “Stasera però non hai fatto niente per sistemare le cose. Non mi hai guardato, non ti sei avvicinato, non mi hai rivolto la parola. Perché adesso le cose dovrebbero essere diverse?”

Yuya si morse un labbro, cercando il modo giusto per rispondergli senza irritarlo più di quanto già non lo fosse.

La verità era che aveva aspettato anche lui per tutta la serata che il più piccolo prendesse l’iniziativa, aveva aspettato di vedere se fosse disposto a chiarirsi, e vedendo poi che non era accaduto niente non aveva voluto fare lui la prima mossa.

Quasi sovrappensiero gli passò le mani fra i capelli insieme allo shampoo, massaggiandogli delicatamente la testa.

“Senti Yuri” iniziò, cercando di evitare la sua domanda. “Ha davvero importanza perché non l’abbia fatto prima o perché abbiamo litigato o tutto il resto?” sospirò, afferrando il braccio della doccia e iniziando a sciacquargli i capelli, mentre il più piccolo portava indietro la testa e socchiudeva gli occhi. “È il primo dell’anno. E io non ho la minima intenzione di iniziare l’anno litigando con te, non mi piace.”

Quando ogni traccia di shampoo fu lavata via, Yuri ravviò i capelli all’indietro, prima di chinare lo sguardo sul pavimento della doccia.

“Nemmeno a me piace litigare con te, Yuu.” ammise, scrollando le spalle e lasciandosi poi andare ad un lungo sospiro di frustrazione.

E quando Yuya credette di dover ancora lottare perché finalmente appianassero le divergenze, allora Yuri lo sorprese, protendendosi in avanti e abbracciandolo all’altezza della vita, posandogli il viso contro il petto.

“Ehi, piccolo.” gli disse, sorridendo, accarezzandogli lentamente la schiena.

“Mi sono innervosito.” spiegò l’altro. “Le feste sono qualcosa che dovremmo passare insieme, no? Non mi piace l’idea di dover lavorare a capodanno, e di non avere nemmeno dieci minuti da passare da solo con te dopo la mezzanotte. Lo so che è una cosa stupida, ma...” 

Yuya non lo lasciò concludere la frase. Si chinò verso di lui, prendendogli il viso fra le mani e baciandolo, lentamente, solo per pochi secondi prima di tornare a guardarlo e a sorridergli.

“Ti prometto che l’anno prossimo scapperemo, allora.” Scherzò. “Ti rapisco e ti porto da qualche parte a fare un viaggio, solo io e te. In un posto in cui non ci possano trovare.”

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, facendo una smorfia e allontanandosi di poco dal più grande, quel tanto che bastava per prendersi lo spazio per finire di lavarsi.

“Non sei divertente, Takaki Yuya.” lo apostrofò. “Ci troverebbero dopo dieci minuti e ci prenderemmo la ramanzina del secolo. E ci licenzierebbero. E ci dovremmo trovare un altro lavoro, e si dà il caso che a me questo lavoro piaccia.”

Yuya ridacchiò, divertito, e poggiò la schiena contro la parete della doccia incrociando le braccia sul petto, osservando assorto il fidanzato finire di farsi la doccia, senza rispondergli.

Una volta chiusa l’acqua uscì per primo, porgendogli un asciugamano e infilandosi l’accappatoio, andando poi ad avvolgere il più piccolo insieme a sé, camminando a passo lento verso la camera da letto mentre quegli si lamentava.

Dopo che l’ebbe lasciato andare Yuri si asciugò e si rivestì velocemente, sotto il suo sguardo assorto, prima di sedersi sul letto e sbadigliare, stiracchiandosi.

Yuya indossò di nuovo il pigiama, come ricordandosi solo in quel momento di quanto fosse effettivamente stanco.

Raggiunse il più piccolo a letto, sdraiandosi e attirandolo contro di sé, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Allora cosa ne dici” iniziò, mormorando. “Se ti rapisco domani?”

Yuri si rigirò nel suo abbraccio, mugolando qualcosa di incomprensibile prima di sospirare.

“Sì. Domani va bene, mi puoi rapire. Nessuno verrà a cercarci.” acconsentì, sbadigliando nuovamente.

Yuya fece un verso soddisfatto, smettendo di parlare e cedendo alla stanchezza.

“‘Notte, piccolo.” bofonchiò soltanto, senza ricevere risposta, scoprendo che Yuri si era già addormentato.

Sorridendo lievemente lo imitò, stringendolo maggiormente contro di sé.

Era soddisfatto dell’essere riuscito a sistemare le cose fra di loro. E anche del pensiero che l’indomani avrebbero passato la giornata insieme. Non c’era sensazione migliore dell’andare a dormire felici.

Tranne forse sapere che era felice anche Yuri. 


End file.
